finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend (Male)
Legend (Male), real name chosen by the player, is a playable Turk from Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. He is the Legendary Turk whose combat experience and abilities make him infamous. He comes from Junon, and actively fought against Shinra Electric Power Company before being recruited into the Turks by Veld. His combat skills were so feared his enemies called him the "the Death God of the Battlefield" during his time fighting in the Wutai War. Profile Appearance Legend has short orange hair and wears sunglasses. He wears the standard Turk uniform consisting of a black suit with black tie, white dress shirt and white shoes instead of brown. Personality He is skilled, he is lax in his duties and loves women. Story Turk Operations Summoned by Veld to oversee a rescue mission with one of the Turks' special agents, Tseng realizes the agent, known as the "Legendary Turk", was once the anti-Shinra activist "Death God of the Battlefield", whom he had crossed paths against previously. Unhappy with the partnership and wary of the agent's motive, the pair arrive at a secret Shinra military factory in Wutai that has been overrun by anti-Shinra operatives. As Tseng informs Legend by phone he is to rescue a weapons trader held inside the factory and eliminate the anti-Shinra operatives before they can leak the confidential information about the facility to the world, Legend plants bombs in strategic parts of the facility. Making his way through the facility, the Turk discovers the kidnapped dealer being guarded by an old ally from his anti-Shinra days. As the two fight and Legend emerges victorious, the man reveals the truth regarding a past negotiation in which Legend participated in. As Legend's bombs detonate, the man dies. Releasing the hostage, Legend recognizes the dealer had been present at the negotiation and questions him about the incident. The dealer is unwilling to admit the truth, and Legend abandons the dealer to die in the collapsing factory. As punishment for his actions, Legend is placed under house arrest at Costa del Sol. Appalled by the lenient punishment, Tseng questions Veld, who explains that even though Legend abandoned his duty and disobeyed orders, Legend had still ensured that the company's secrets were not leaked, and had thus completed his primary objective. Veld goes on to tell Tseng that before Legend had become a Turk, there had been an incident at a Mako Reactor where a weapons dealer had entered negotiations with Legend's anti-Shinra faction. The dealer had betrayed the activists and only Legend survived; mourning the loss of his comrades and a little girl who had been important to him. Deducing the hostage must have been the same weapons dealer, Tseng begins to comprehend the Legend's actions. Two years later, with the Wutai War drawing to a close, Veld sends Tseng to Costa del Sol to request Legend returns to the Turks. Soon after his arrival, Tseng discovers Legend has become a favorite among the ladies of the town, and finds him on the beach. Delivering his request, Tseng is met with refusal, as Legend explains he enjoys the life at Costa del Sol and does not want to go back to the life of conflict. Tseng leaves the invitation open should Legend ever wish to rejoin the company. Combating AVALANCHE One year later, with the Turks in shambles due to Veld's demotion and Heidegger's incompetence, an attack by AVALANCHE on Junon leaves the city in chaos. Deciding to act in spite of his now lowly status, Veld calls Legend and requests he fight for the Turks against AVALANCHE, and Legend agrees. Shortly arriving in Junon, Legend enters the battle and decimates large numbers of AVALANCHE operatives, realizing how much he had missed the battlefield. Seeing Legend's strength and thinking Veld had regained control of his post, AVALANCHE retreats and the Turks regain control over the city. Following Veld's reinstatement, Legend renews his work with the Turks. Monsters from Professor Hojo's laboratories run rampant in the 65th to 68th floors of the Shinra Headquarters. While Tseng evacuates the building's employees, the Player Turk is sent to contain the outbreak. Upon reaching Hojo's lab, it is discovered the outbreak was a ruse by Fuhito and Shears to capture Hojo. Escaping via a B1-Alpha Helicopter, the Turks give chase along the highway only to have Shears blow it apart and acquire the time AVALANCHE needed to bring in one of Hojo's experiments; a green dragon. Sephiroth arrives and eviscerates the dragon and downs of the helicopter, but while Hojo was retrieved, Shears and Fuhito escape. Informed by their Shinra contact of the existence of a Cetra descendant named Aerith Gainsborough, AVALANCHE attempts to capture her to protect the location of the "Promised Land". The Player Turk has gotten lost in the Midgar slums and found their way to Elmyra Gainsborough's house where they come across Aerith who runs away from them on sight. AVALANCHE causes Aerith to return and she is protected by the Turk much to her surprise. Hiding in the Sector 5 slums Aerith loses her White Materia. As the Player Turk goes to retrieve it Shears locates them and disposes of the Player Turk, taking Aerith to the Sector 5 Church where Fuhito and Elfé await. As they attempt to convince Aerith to tell them the location of the Promised Land, Aerith notes an ancient voice coming from inside Elfé is in pain. Fuhito becomes flustered and attempts to divert the subject. When Shears notices the Player Turk eavesdropping, a fight in the church results in Aerith preventing Shears and Fuhito from killing the Turk, claiming that she is defending her flower bed. Elfé is forced to withdraw along with the rest of AVALANCHE. As the Player Turk and Aerith also leave the church, Tseng, who has been assigned for some time to capture Aerith, arrives in another attempt to convince Aerith to work with Shinra. Misunderstanding, the Player Turk prevents Tseng from seeing Aerith as she runs back home. Nibelheim Incident Called in due to reports of the staff manning the Nibelheim Reactor disappearing, Tseng pilots the Player Turk to the Mt. Nibel where they were supposed to parachute to the reactor. A rogue wind causes them to parachute off course and, forced to traverse the mountainside to reach the reactor, the Player Turk comes across Tifa Lockhart, who was chasing after her cat. Following the discovery of multiple dragons massing around the reactor, the Player Turk is ordered to fall back to Nibelheim to await further instructions. Taking Tifa with them, the ropeway back to town is destroyed by a dragon, forcing the pair to traverse the rest of the way on foot. When Sephiroth and his company are sent in to deal with the monsters, the Player Turk recruits Tifa to guide them up the mountain. Following the investigation party's return, Sephiroth locks himself away in his hotel room for several days until finally coming out and massacring the town. Leaving to return to the reactor, the Player Turk follows after him, clearing the path along the way for the incoming Shinra forces. After confronting Sephiroth, the Player Turk is knocked unconscious, coming to when Cloud arrives. As Cloud goes after Sephiroth deeper in the reactor, the Player Turk looks over Tifa until Zangan arrives to take her away. She witnesses Cloud's stand and Sephiroth jumping into the Mako pit and informs Tseng of the events. When the Shinra clean-up crew arrives at Nibelheim and the reactor, the Player Turk is instructed to help look for survivors in the town, however, upon reaching the town they are given new orders by Tseng to enter and check on the laboratory equipment in the basement of the Nibelheim Mansion for Professor Hojo. Entering the mansion, the Player Turk receives new orders to liquidate certain documents, after which monsters start appearing. Clearing the mansion of monsters, the Player Turk discovers the documents and attempts to read them only to become confused. Veld arrives and leads the way into the laboratory where they are both trapped in an illusion of the Player Turk's first encounter with AVALANCHE in Sector 8 during their first day on the job, caused by Lost Number. Lost Number changes the illusion to that of when Kalm was destroyed; where-in Veld's wife and daughter were thought to have been killed and Veld was responsible for the incident's cover-up. Lost Number paralyzes Veld with guilt, but is defeated by the Player Turk and his illusion vanishes; freeing Veld. As the survivors of Nibelheim are gathered up they were to be shipped into Hojo's laboratory, but the Turks are indecisive over the immorality of it and are allowed to leave while Veld handles the operation. Destroying AVALANCHE Discovering AVALANCHE's base is in Wutai Village, the Player Turk is sent to bomb the pagoda. Meeting Yuffie Kisaragi the Turk inadvertently informs her of the powers of Materia. Infiltrating the pagoda's top floor from the Fire Cave, the Player Turk fights their way down each floor, placing bombs as they go and meeting Yuffie again as she seeks out AVALANCHE's Materia supply. Due to her sickness, Elfé is forced to withdraw as the AVALANCHE troops are marshaled to face Shinra. Yuffie has stolen the detonation switch and leads the Player Turk on a chase through the AVALANCHE base before pressing the switch. Now attempting to escape the underground base before the timers go off, Yuffie and the Player Turk are chased through the underground tunnels, encountering and seemingly defeating all three of the AVALANCHE commanders (Elfé, Shears and Fuhito) in their escape. After escaping, Yuffie deduces the Player Turk is working for Shinra and runs away in a fit of betrayal due to the realization that her new friend is affiliated with the enemy responsible for damaging Wutai. With the public's confidence in Shinra shaken due to the attacks by AVALANCHE, the launch of the Shinra No. 26 rocket is used as a publicity stunt to buy back public support. The Player Turk is charged with escorting Rufus Shinra to a rehearsal for the event in Rocket Town. During the rehearsal the point vehicle for the air show, the Tiny Bronco, is hijacked by Shears' underlings, but with Cid Highwind's help the Player Turk retrieves and lands the aircraft. Cid takes the Player Turk and Rufus on a tour of the rocket; coming across one of Shears' underlings attempting to steal an oxygen bottle; essential for the launch rockets, to sabotage the launch. In spite apprehending the underling, the ship's oxygen bottles are stolen and have to be replaced. On the President and Cid's insistence, the launch continues as scheduled. Even after Cid becomes embroiled in fighting the underlings responsible for sabotaging the rocket and the Player Turk almost becomes caught in the rocket's launch blast, the launch is aborted mid-air as Cid opts to preserve the life of a mechanic who had been caught inside the rocket engines. Reno and Tseng discover AVALANCHE has infiltrated and taken over the construction site of the Corel Reactor. Infiltrating the construction site through the Corel Mines thanks to Barret Wallace, the Player Turk enters the reactor to find Rufus Shinra there. Veld informs the Turks Rufus is the informant and supplier for AVALANCHE in a bid to remove his father from Presidency. As Veld instructs his subordinates to place Rufus under arrest, Fuhito appears to kill not just the Turks but Rufus too; reasoning that AVALANCHE no longer needs him. Elfé appears and her voice is recognized by Veld as that of his deceased daughter; Felicia. Her memories revived as Veld explains who she is, Elfé is taken by her mysterious illness. She is carried out of the reactor by a jovial Fuhito as Shears looks on in shock. Torn between his duty and his desire to chase after his rediscovered daughter, the Turks encourage Veld to go after her. Veld resigns his position to Tseng, who leads Rufus out of the reactor before Fuhito destroys it. While covering their escape, the Player Turk is thought to have been caught in the facility's explosion. Trapped in the lower facility of the destroyed reactor, the Player Turk fights alongside Shears, who had been betrayed by Fuhito and left to die in the explosion, against a swarm of monsters and Ravens. Shears explains about Elfé's Materia and how Fuhito hopes to use it to wipe out life on the planet and return it to the Lifestream. Explaining his reasons for joining AVALANCHE, the injury that Shears had sustained during Fuhito's betrayal begins to wear on him. As the facility collapses around them, Shears, instructing them to save Elfé, throws the Player Turk out of the facility as the exit collapses with him inside. For his crimes, Rufus is put in house arrest within the Turk's hidden headquarters. With the Player Turk rendered comatose due to injuries and Mako poisoning and Veld having deserted to pursue his daughter, Tseng is instructed to link with the Turks' secondary division to bolster numbers. Three years after the Corel Reactor's destruction the Player Turk awakens and three months afterwards, the Player Turk and Reno are tasked with the capture of an endangered species known as "Guardians of the Planet" in Cosmo Canyon for Professor Hojo. While searching the canyon the pair visit Bugenhagen on Tseng's instruction and discover more about the monster Fuhito hopes to summon through Elfé's Materia and learns the Materia is sapping Elfé's life force to exist; as a result Veld, having not been sighted since Corel, is searching for a way to remove it without harming his daughter. Resuming their pursuit of the "Guardian", the Turks come across new Raven operatives, far stronger than previously encountered, also pursuing the animals to disrupt a sacred ceremony held in the canyon. While the groups initially pursued Deneh, Nanaki interferes and attacks the Turks to give Deneh time to flee. While capturing him, the Player Turk allows Nanaki to perform the ritual before taking him away. Conflict with Shinra Pursuing two research samples that had escaped from the Nibelheim Mansion, the Player Turk finds themselves in competition with the Shinra army to locate them. The Player Turk questions why they are hunting the subjects whom they were partially responsible for imprisoning in the mansion four years previously. Coming across the escapees on the beach, the Player Turk discovers they are hunting Zack. The Player Turk attempts to do their duty and capture him, but after seeing the extent of damage the experiments have done to Cloud, they report Zack is no longer around and lets Zack escape while they return to Nibelheim to investigate the mansion where they discover Veld pouring through the mansion's archives. Learning he needs a certain Materia to remove the Materia from Elfé's body and stop it draining her life, Veld has been searching for these support Materia, learning the Turks already possess one given to them by Shears during the Corel reactor incident. The pair search through the mansion and come across clues to another of Hojo's "research subjects", Vincent Valentine, Veld's old Turk partner, who informs them of the location of such a Materia elsewhere in the Mansion. As AVALANCHE appears to also find the support Materia, the Player Turk and Veld lose the orb to Fuhito while Scarlet informs the President in Midgar the Turks are assisting Veld in spite of their orders to "shoot on sight". Hidden within their headquarters within the Shinra Building as Scarlet embarks on a hunt for them, the Turks meet with Reeve to locate the next Materia. Learning it is in the remains of the Gongaga reactor they, along with Cait Sith, steal a submarine from Junon to evade the Shinra military. Entering the reactor they find AVALANCHE troops already combing the facility but thanks to the arrival of Veld and Shears, who was rescued by Veld in Corel and had been working with him since, the next support Materia is obtained. When the fugitives Zack and Cloud are relocated, the Turks attempt a Priority-S retrieval attempt, but are unable to acquire them before the Shinra military ambushes them. Learning the AVALANCHE is attempting to break into Corel Prison, the Turks presume a Materia piece must be there and embark across the desert to obtain it. Discovering Shalua Rui the Player Turk brings her to shelter in the caverns under the desert. The Player Turk finds the final support Materia within the caverns while being pursued by AVALANCHE Ravens. Escaping with Shalua, they brave a sandstorm before being cornered. Shalua announces her hatred of the Turks, but the Ravens still attack. Shears and Veld arrive to support them and Shears takes Shalua to a safe location. Scarlet catches up to and surrounds the Player Turk and Veld and, attacking them into submission, Scarlet captures Veld and takes him back to Midgar to be executed. While Tseng, Rude and Reno attempt to discern the location Veld is being held, the other Turks and Shears meet in Wall Market and split the Materia orbs among themselves before dispatching to look for Elfé. Meanwhile Elena, Gun (Female)'s sister, witnesses a trio of insurgent Ravens and attempts to follow them before getting bored and going home. Assisted by Rufus, Tseng locates Veld and attempts to liberate him while ordering the Player Turk, who is being pursued by Shinra troops through Wall Market, to secure an escape out of Midgar. While abducting a truck to get through checkpoints set up by the military, the Player Turk discovers that not only was the truck being driven by a Raven dressed as a Shinra troop, but that Elena had been kidnapped and was in the truck with them. After leaving the truck and having it leave while Elena is still on board, the Player Turk follows it to a train where, onboard, they exchange the support Materia with the Ravens for Elena. Elsewhere in the Sector 5 Slums, Shears is confronted by Fuhito. He opts to go with Fuhito, giving him possession of the support Materia, to find Elfé. He is instead beaten down and the support Materia stolen from him. While Reno, Rude and Tseng free Veld, the Player Turk commandeers a helicopter to chase after AVALANCHE before they use the support Materia to summon Zirconiade and kill Elfé to make it whole. Crashing the helicopter into the truck the Ravens were using, the Player Turk witnesses Fuhito gathering the support Materia around a limp and weak Elfé on the highway and summons Zirconiade above Midgar. While saving Elfé, the Materia inside her fuses with the support Materia on its own and Fuhito ascends to give the newly formed Materia orb to Zirconiade. As the Player Turks all chase after Fuhito along the construct created by Zirconiade's summoning, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Veld and an awakened Elfé are captured by the Shinra military. Splitting into teams of two when the pathways branch into a maze, the Turks come across Behemoths. As the others battle the Behemoths, the Player Turk catches up to Fuhito and is saved from his attack by Shears. Teaming up against the AVALANCHE commander, the Player Turk and Shears defeat Fuhito, however, in an attempt to continue Zirconiade's awakening he places the Materia inside himself and transforms; mortally wounding Shears in his new form. As the Player Turk bests Fuhito even in his transformed state, Fuhito attempts to take them with him in his defeat. A dying Shears holds him back and the pair erupt in a blast of light. Meanwhile, confronted with the offer that the Turks would be spared from capture and execution if Veld and Elfé are killed, Tseng turns his gun on the pair and fires. As Tseng leaves with the bodies of Veld and Elfé, Reno and Rude wait for their remaining comrades still fighting Zirconiade. Reaching the end of the airborne construct, the Player Turk attacks Zirconiade only to be unable to affect it by themselves. With the arrival of other Turks they damage the monster, but the other Turks are taken down by the summon and the Player Turk is also worn down. With the memories of the people they met as a Turk the Player Turk gathers their strength of will to continue the battle and destroys Zirconiade. The shockwave emitted from its destruction destroys the construct on which the attacking Turks are standing. Reno and Rude watch in horror as the construction vanishes in an explosion of light. Exile Following Zirconiade's defeat, the Player Turks go into hiding across the Planet; retiring to Midgar, Junon, Costa del Sol, Cosmo Canyon, Icicle Inn, and Wutai. Unbeknown to them, as Zirconiade had been summoned the Planet had awakened one of its Weapons to deal with the threat. Because the Turks were successful in defeating Zirconiade before the Weapon's arrival the Weapon no longer had a purpose. Instead of returning to sleep, the Weapon starts to consider the Turks a threat due to their defeat of Zirconiade and how, technically, they had destroyed what was a part of the Planet's ecology. A number of weeks afterwards, Veld, calls the Player Turks to inform them the Weapon has now hunting them. Given an advanced radar system on their PHS to track and hunt the Jade Weapon in turn and learning the dark mist the Weapon generates and surrounds itself with could only be penetrated by the light given from various Materia Pillars across the Planet, the Turks locate the pillars to enable themselves to do battle against the Weapon. Coming to a location covered in mist, the Weapon is supported by various oval-like constructs which the Turks battle while the Weapon attempts to bombard them from above. After numerous hunts and battles across the Planet, the Turks destroy the Weapon and return to their lives in exile. Return During Meteorfall, Reno oversees the evacuation of Sector 4 while Rude clears Sector 2 and Elena clears Sector 3. Moving to clear Sector 5 together with Tseng, the four are met and assisted by the previous Turks and Veld returning to assist in the evacuation of the city's citizens. In Battle Weapon upgrades can be purchased using RP (Rank Points) gained from completing missions. It is possible to have the weapon's attacks take on elemental attributes by slotting the appropriate Materia into the weapon. Stats Other appearances ''On the Way to a Smile While not specified by name, many of the Turks who had gone into hiding following the battle against Zirconiade reappear during the events of ''Final Fantasy VII as specified in the chapter Case of Shinra. Following Tseng being attacked by Sephiroth in the Temple of the Ancients, Cait Sith appears to stable his condition before contacting three of the Turks to bring him to Junon for treatment. Later on, while observing the ruins of the Shinra Building following the attack by the Diamond Weapon, Reno and Rude recollect the times themselves and the other Turks had spent in the now ruined headquarters. During Meteorfall, the Turks and Veld return to assist in the evacuation of Midgar and, following the Meteor's destruction, the Turks leave, returning to the lives they had obtained in their exile, but also work to gather intelligence on the current state of the Planet from their respective locations; sending the information to Veld who would offer it to Tseng when required. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Legend appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Fire-elemental card. Trivia *While any of the Player Turks can be chosen for Episode 19 and pursue Zack and Cloud as they escape the Nibelheim Mansion, the Turk whose encounter with them is considered canon is Shuriken (Female) (aka "Cissnei") due to events in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Category:Characters in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-